dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
The pillows
center|600px The pillows *'Nombre:' the pillows (ザ・ピロウズ) **'¿Por qué?:' *'Origen:' Japón *'Número de integrantes:' 3 **'Número de ex integrantes:' 3 *'Debut:' 1991 *'Agencia:' **Delicious Label (2016-presente) **King Records (1994-2007, 2016-presente) Carrera The Pillows es una banda japonesa de J-Rock. Destaca particularmente su trabajo en "FLCL (Furi Kuri / Fooly Cooly)", un anime del estudio Gainax. También han trabajado en otros animes, como Sket Dance y BECK. 'Pre Debut' The Pillows se formó en el año 1987, cuando se dividió la banda de J-Rock "Kenzi & the Trips." Los ex integrantes de Trips: Kenji Ueda (bajo) y Shinichiro Sato (batería) se unieron con Yoshiaki Manabe (guitarra), que había tocado previamente para la banda de visual-kei llamada Persia, y Sawao Yamanaka (voz). El grupo grabó su primer demo-tape, Pantomine, bajo el nombre de The Coinlocker Babies. Ellos hicieron perfomances en directo durante casi 3 años antes de que firmaran para Captain Records como the pillows. Re-grabaron el demo Pantomine, que fue lanzado como su primer EP, el cual fue seguido inmediatamente por un segundo EP, 90´s My Life. '1991-1993' En 1991, se pasaron a la compañía discográfica de Pony Canyon, donde sacaron su primer álbum, Moon Gold. En 1992, al poco tiempo de que fuera grabado su segundo álbum, White Incarnation, Ueda dejo la banda. Su puesto nunca fue debidamente ocupado, el grupo optó por usar una serie de bajistas invitados en sus sesiones de grabación y tours, incluyendo a Tatsuya Kashima de Bad Face, y a Jun Suzuki de The Chewinggum Weekend. '1994-1998' En 1994, la banda de nuevo cambio de compañía, ahora a King Records, y sacaron los álbumes Kool Spice y Living Field, en los cuales expandieron su sonido al incluir un largo rango de influencias incluyendo elementos del reggae, blues y retro-rock. Fue en 1997 cuando finalmente pudieron poner su pie en la escena principal del J-Rock, con su álbum, Please Mr. Lostman, el cual fue seguido por una serie de hit singles, que los terminaron catapultando. Después de un rotundo tour, procedieron a sacar durante los próximos dos años los muy exitosos álbumes, Little Busters, que fue su primer éxito de ventas, Runners High y Happy Bivouac. '1999-2001' En 1999, the pillows se acercó al estudio GAINAX, estudio de Anime famoso por sus series Evangelion y Nadia, quienes querían licenciar sus tres álbumes más recientes para una serie experimental de Anime, FLCL. the pillows aceptó, y además compusieron 2 singles más específicamente para el Anime; Ride On Shooting Star y I Think I Can. the pillows no sacó ningún álbum durante el 2001, pero igual siguieron siendo exitosos; las OSTs de FLCL se vendieron bien, como su primera compilación de sus mejores canciones, Fool on the Planet. Sawao concentro sus energía en Delicious Label, su propia compañía discográfica. En ella, se formaron algunas bandas como The Stereo Future, siendo Yoshiaki Manabe el productor. Manabe publicó un álbum solista como "Nine Miles" , continuando su idea de experimentación del reggae como en los primeros álbumes. the pillows puso en venta su siguiente álbum, Smile en 2001. '2002-2003' En octubre de 2002 "Thank you, my twilight", el décimo álbum de estudio, fue lanzado junto a una colección de dos CD de B-sides titulado Another morning, Another pillows. Después de otro breve descanso, durante el cual Sawao grabó un trabajo solista bajo Delicious Label, Manabe saco un segundo álbum de Nine Miles, y Sato realizó tours con The Pees y O.P. King, entre otras, The pillows publicaron el álbum de Penalty Life en Noviembre del 2003 y después Good Dreams al año siguiente. '2004-2005' En 2004 salió a la luz un álbum tributo a the pillows, Synchronized Rockers, artistas como Bump of Chicken, Mr. Children, Jiro (GLAY) y muchos más como motivo de su 15º Aniversario de la banda. En marzo de 2005, the pillows tocaron por primera vez en los Estados Unidos (EE.UU) en el Estado de Texas, en Austin (SSX), seguido de Nueva York (En la sala de Knitting Factory), en la ciudad de Chicago, etc. Más tarde en el 2006 retornarían para ver a sus fans en América y visitando por primera vez también en México City, en el Circo Volador con la gira de My Foot Tour. En Junio del 2005, publicaron una tercera OST del Anime FLCL en Estados Unidos, el cual es una recopilación de las 2 OSTs anteriores en la que aparezcan sus propias canciones. En el verano del 2005, Sawao Yamanaka creó una nueva banda aparte llamada The Predators, junto con Jiro de Glay (bajo) y Shinpei Nakayama de Straightener (en batería). '2006-2007' El álbum My Foot fue sacado el 12 de enero del 2006, en la cual más adelante fue lanzado en América, Seguido por los exitosos singles "Nonfiction" y "The Third Eye," el álbum se vendió bien, y, debido al sorpresivo éxito, la banda optó por lanzar un tercer single, "Gazelle City.". En el 2006, el grupo cambió de compañía y se afiliaron a Avex Trax. En ella, sacaron su primer single titulada Scarecrow el 4 de abril de 2007, siendo utilizado como ending de un anime reciente llamada Moonlight Mile. El 2 de mayo publica su primer álbum de estudio denominada "Wake up Wake Up Wake up", donde se incluye una segunda canción llamada Boat House utilizada para su segundo ending en el anime Moonlight Mile también. El 15 de agosto de 2007 sale el nuevo single, Ladybird girl, utilizado como ending del anime/serie BEN 10 en la versión japonesa. El día 14 de noviembre de 2007 sale un nuevo DVD titulado Lostman Go to Yesterday. En ella se incluyen Videoclips y PVs de la banda y extras, con un total de 5 CD + 1 DVD. '2008-2010' El 30 de enero de 2008 publicarán el single Tokyo Bambi, en el que se incluye 3 canciones y además 2 PVs extras: TOKYO BAMBI y GO GO! Jupiter; un DVD comercial llamado "Wake up! Stand up! and Go!" sobre la gira de Wake up Tour y la de Lostman Go to Yesterday y por último un álbum titulado Revolution is my Name de Nine Miles (Side Project de Yoshiaki Manabe). El día 20 de Enero del 2010, The Pillows realizó un concierto especial, celebrando su 20th aniversario, lo realizó en el famoso Nippon Budokan de Tokyo donde más de 14.000 personas disfrutaron de un increíble espectáculo. En 2010, The Pillows grabó Rodeo Star Mate, su trigésimo single y tema de apertura de la serie, Stitch - Itazura Alien no Daibouken . En junio, The Pillows lanzó su décimo DVD en vivo, "Parts of OOParts", que incluye imágenes de su gira OOParts 2010. Luego, en diciembre , se lanzó el sencillo " Movement ". '2011-2012' En enero de 2011 The Pillows lanzó su 17º álbum de estudio Horn Again con singles previamente lanzados incluidos. En febrero, The Pillows lanzaron su primer single del año, " Tabasco Disco ", que solo estaba disponible para la venta a audiencias de conciertos. En junio del mismo año, The Pillows grabó "Comic Sonic" como el tema final para la adaptación de anime del manga " Sket Dance ". En septiembre, The Pillows y la banda compañera Noodles recorrieron América por segunda vez juntos en el NAP Tour. Actuaron en Los Ángeles, Nueva York, San Francisco y Austin, Texas. En octubre lanzaron un DVD en vivo, Born Again, que contenía imágenes de su 2011 Horn Again Tour, y en diciembre lanzaron el single, " Energia ". El 18 de enero de 2012 The Pillows lanzaron su álbum, Trial y, el mismo día, un DVD en vivo titulado We Are Friends , que incluía imágenes de su gira NAP 2011 en Estados Unidos con Noodles. En junio, después de su gira de prueba, la banda lanzó el DVD Real Trial que contiene la última presentación en vivo de la gira en Zepp Tokyo. Después del Trial Tour, se tomaron un descanso para que Sawao pudiera concentrarse más en su carrera en solitario y en Manabe en su primer álbum en solitario. '2013-2014' De manera similar a la "Serie Late Bloomer" que celebra el 20 ° aniversario de la banda, The Pillows lanzó una serie de lanzamientos durante 2013 y 2014 en honor a su 25 ° aniversario. Titulada "Never Ending Story", esta serie de lanzamientos constaba de un nuevo álbum de tributo, DVD y Blu-ray (incluido un set de Blu-ray box de nueve discos), tres nuevos singles ("Future", "Happy Birthday" y "About a Rock'n'Roll Band ") y finalmente, el 19 ° álbum de estudio de The Pillows, Moondust . La banda también realizó tres shows en 2014 representando cada era ("movimiento") de su sonido: su período con el bajista original Kenji Ueda, su experimentación con el jazz como se escuchó en los álbumes Kool Spice y Living Field .adelante. Estos shows vieron a la banda tocando viejas canciones por primera vez en décadas, con Ueda siendo invitada a tocar el bajo en un solo show donde The Pillows interpretó canciones de su tiempo con la banda. El 4 de octubre de 2014, la banda concluyó la campaña "Never Ending Story" con el espectáculo "Do not Forget Today" en el Tokyo Dome City Hall y, en la misma fecha, lanzó Bootleg the Pillows 1992-1993 , una compilación que presenta varios grabaciones inéditas. Alrededor de este tiempo, The Pillows también comenzó a emitir mercadería que presentaba el eslogan "4th Movement is coming", lo que podría significar una nueva "era" para la banda. '2015-2016' Tras el final de la campaña "Never Ending Story", The Pillows comenzó la gira Moondust Light for You a principios de 2015 en apoyo del álbum Moondust . En mayo de 2015, la banda anunció que el bajista Suzuki Jun había sido despedido de la banda debido a "mala conducta" que había estado sucediendo durante algún tiempo. En este anuncio, Yamanaka también discutió la posibilidad de continuar sin un bajista "fijo". En lugar de Suzuki, que pasó a formar la banda SABAH, The Pillows tocó con varios bajistas diferentes para sus shows en vivo restantes de 2015. Estas incluyeron varias apariciones con el miembro original de Pillows: Ueda Kenji y el ex "miembro de apoyo": Kashima Tatsuya, así como Miyakawa Tomoyuki (de HiGE) y Arie Yoshinori (de Vola y la Máquina Oriental). En 2016, la banda nombró a Arie como su reemplazo oficial para Suzuki. Book-ending The Pillows' Lostman Go to City tour a finales de 2015 fueron dos anuncios de los próximos lanzamientos: el día del primer show de la gira (4 de diciembre), The Pillows reveló una nueva compilación de B-sides titulada Across the Metropolis , que comprende 22 pistas en dos CD, así como un DVD con siete videos musicales. El set fue lanzado el 2 de marzo de 2016, aproximadamente un mes antes del lanzamiento del vigésimo álbum de estudio de la banda, que se anunció el 26 de diciembre, el último día de la gira Lostman Go to City . Titulado Stroll and Roll, el álbum consta de 10 pistas, incluida una nueva versión de "Radio Telegraphy", originalmente grabada como una colaboración con Ryosuke Sasaki de A Flood of Circle, y "One Flew Under the Cuckoo's Nest", que la banda había incluido en setlists para Lostman Go to City tour. El álbum fue lanzado el 6 de abril y presenta temas de bajo interpretados por Kenji Ueda, Tatsuya Kashima, Yoshinori Arie, Tomoyuki Miyakawa y el compañero de grupo de Yamanaka en The Predators , Jiro (de Glay ). Además, The Pillows anunció que Stroll and Roll no se lanzaría en Avex Trax., ya que la banda firmó con Yamanaka's Delicious Label con distribución por el sello previo King Records de The Pillows. La compilación Across the Metropolis fue el último lanzamiento de la banda con Avex Trax. The Pillows se embarcó en una gira de 27 citas en apoyo de Stroll and Roll del 6 al 22 de julio, con el último concierto en Zepp Tokyo grabado para Stroll and Roll Band , un DVD / Blu-ray en vivo lanzado el 23 de noviembre. El 3 de julio de 2016, se anunció que The Pillows proporcionaría la banda sonora para el anime FLCL durante dos nuevas temporadas que saldrán al aire a fines de 2017 y principios de 2018, respectivamente. En la fecha final de la banda de la gira Stroll and Roll el 22 de julio en Zepp Tokyo , Yamanaka anunció que tenía ocho nuevas canciones de Pillows escritas en ese momento, incluida una que ya había sido grabada, y la banda contribuiría con nuevas canciones. música para la próxima serie FLCL. Casablanca, una nueva banda con Yamanaka junto a Yoko of Noodles y Kusube Shinya de Radio Caroline hicieron su debut en el espectáculo del 13 ° aniversario del local Red Cloth en Shinjuku el 29 de agosto, el mismo día en que se lanzó su primer álbum titulado Another Story. El álbum solo estaba disponible para comprar en shows en vivo, por correo en línea o en latienda Tower Records Sapporo. Una nueva canción de Pillows titulada "Be Wild" apareció en un comercial para la luchadora Eri Tosaka , quien ganó la medalla de oro en el evento femenino de 48 kg estilo libre en los Juegos Olímpicos de 2016. (Tosaka es fan de Pillows, utilizando su canción "Funny Bunny" como su canción de lucha ). El 11 de noviembre de 2016, The Pillows anunció el próximo lanzamiento de un sencillo digital titulado "Be Your King" ( Be 様 usa usa usa Ousama ni Nare ). El single, que estuvo disponible el 14 de diciembre, fue acompañado por un video musical, así como el anuncio de un nuevo álbum titulado Nook in the Brain -que se lanzará el 8 de marzo de 2017- y una gira de apoyo del álbum que abarca del 5 de mayo al 22 de julio de 2017. Nook in the Brain presenta "Be Your King" y "Be Wild" como parte de su lista de canciones de diez canciones. Yamanaka comentó que el álbum mostraría un sonido de rock alternativo diferente al de los últimos álbumes de la banda. Integrantes center|500px *Yamanaka Sawao (Vocalista, Guitarrista) *Manabe Yoshiaki (Guitarrista) *Sato Shinichiro (Batería) Bajistas *Ueda Kenji (Bajosta, 1987 - 1992) *Kashima Tatsuya (Bajista, 1992 - 1999) *Suzuki Jun (Bajista, 1999 - 2015) *Arie Yoshinori (Bajista, 2016) Discografía 'Albums' *1991.06.21 MOON GOLD *1992.05.21 WHITE INCARNATION *1994.07.02 KOOL SPICE *1995.03.24 LIVING FIELD *1997.01.22 Please Mr.Lostman *1998.02.21 LITTLE BUSTERS *1999.01.22 RUNNERS HIGH *1999.12.02 HAPPY BIVOUAC *2001.10.31 Smile *2002.10.23 Thank you, my twilight *2003.11.06 Penalty Life (ペナルティ－ライフ) *2004.11.03 GOOD DREAMS *2006.01.12 MY FOOT *2007.05.02 Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! *2008.06.25 PIED PIPER *2009.10.14 OOPARTS *2011.01.26 HORN AGAIN *2012.01.18 TRIAL (トライアル) *2014.10.22 MOONDUST *2016.04.06 STROLL AND ROLL *2017.03.08 NOOK IN THE BRAIN 'Best Albums' *2001.02.07 Fool on the planet *2002.10.23 Another morning, Another pillows (B-Side Collection) *2007.11.14 LOSTMAN GO TO YESTERDAY (Singles / B-Side Collection) *2009.06.03 Once upon a time in the pillows *2009.06.03 Rock stock & too smoking the pillows *2014.10.04 BOOTLEG THE PILLOWS 1992-1993 *2016.03.02 Across the metropolis 'Mini-Albums' *1990.05.21 Pantomime (パントマイム) (Indie) *1990.10.25 90's My LIFE (Indie) *1993.10.18 the pillows PRESENTS SPECIAL CD *1998.09.23 Pantomime (パントマイム) (Reissue) *2004.03.08 90's My LIFE returns (Reissue) *2004.06.23 TURN BACK (Self-Cover Mini-Album) 'Singles' *1991.05.21 Ame ni Utaeba (雨にうたえば; Singing in the Rain) *1992.04.17 Kanojo wa Sister (彼女はシスター; She’s My Sister) *1994.08.24 DAYDREAM WONDER *1995.03.24 Girlfriend (ガールフレンド) *1996.01.24 Tiny Boat *1996.06.21 Strange Chameleon (ストレンジ カメレオン) *1996.08.21 Swanky Street *1996.11.21 TRIP DANCER *1997.03.05 Kanojo wa Kyou (彼女は今日; Today, She...) *1997.06.06 ONE LIFE *1997.11.21 HYBRID RAINBOW (ハイブリッド レインボウ) *1998.01.21 Another Morning (アナザーモーニング) *1998.09.22 NO SELF CONTROL *1998.11.27 Instant Music (インスタント ミュージック) *1999.07.28 Carnival (カーニバル) *1999.10.27 RUSH *2000.04.26 Ride on shooting star *2000.11.22 I think I can *2002.08.01 Shiroi Natsu to Midori no Jitensha Akai Kami to Kuroi Guitar (白い夏と緑の自転車 赤い髪と黒いギター; White Summer and Green Bicycle, Red Hair with Black Guitar) *2003.09.03 Terminal Heaven's Rock (ターミナル・ヘヴンズ・ロック) *2004.10.04 Sono Mirai wa Ima (その未来は今; That Future Is Now) *2005.09.14 Nonfiction (ノンフィクション) *2005.11.23 the third eye (サード アイ) *2007.04.04 Scarecrow (スケアクロウ) *2007.08.15 Ladybird girl *2008.01.30 Tokyo Bambi *2008.05.28 New Animal *2009.09.02 Ameagari ni Mita Maboroshi (雨上がりに見た幻; We Still Remember the Vision we Saw After the Rain) *2010.01.20 Rodeo star mate *2010.12.01 Movement *2011.06.08 Comic Sonic *2011.12.07 Energia (エネルギヤ) *2013.09.16 Happy Birthday (ハッピー・バースデー) *2014.09.17 About A Rock'n'Roll Band Enlaces *Sitio oficial Galería the pillows-turnbackpromo.jpg the pillows-nonfictionpromo.jpg the pillows-ladybirdgirlpromo.jpg the pillows-piedpiperromo.jpg Thepillows.jpg The_pillows_-_Ousama_ni_Nare_promo.jpg The pillows-Nook in the brain.jpg Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JRock Categoría:JBanda Categoría:JDebut1991